


Abbraccio freddo

by Gondolin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blanket Permission, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Loss of Limbs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: -Non chinare il capo.- disse Obi-Wan -L'Anakin che conoscevo non l'avrebbe mai fatto.--Forse quell'Anakin è morto.-[fic del 2010]





	Abbraccio freddo

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Ha partecipato al p0rnfest #3 col prompt: Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi, cose che non bisognerebbe fare  
> ~ Leggete il romanzo di Star Wars. È penoso, è il film il vero capolavoro (e la trilogia classica ancora meglio♥), ma il romanzo contiene tanto di quel fanservice... *W*  
> ~ Perdonatemi. Ci saranno sì e no due frasi delle quali sono soddisfatta in questa fic.
> 
> Note del 2018: Eeeeh, boh, non sono convinta di questa fic, ma il mondo ha bisogno di più Obikin, so...  
> (Also, wtf, past self, in quale universo La vendetta dei Sith era un capolavoro?!)

_Obi-Wan parò il lampo azzurro della spada laser con un fluido movimento del polso, e attaccò a sua volta. Era un combattente provetto, ma in quel momento non riusciva ad impegnarsi davvero. Non voleva farlo, poiché vincere significava uccidere colui che amava. Intorno a lui e al suo avversario -ancora gli sembrava impossibile doverlo definire così- spruzzi di lava arancio e rossi come rubini di fuoco minacciavano in ogni momento di avvolgerli nel loro abbraccio mortale e bruciante, come doveva essere il cuore di Anakin. E in cui lui era caduto con tutte le scarpe._  
  
Dopo la disastrosa fuga del conte Dooku, Anakin era diventato molto cupo. Gli allenamenti con la spada laser, che erano stati per lui il più grande piacere, si erano trasformati in estenuanti sessioni di psicanalisi. Anakin si sentiva incompleto ed umiliato per la perdita del braccio destro, per la quale biasimava solo se stesso.  
-Non possiamo andare avanti così, Anakin- gli disse Obi-Wan un giorno, mentre entravano negli spogliatoi adiacenti all'arena.  
-Hai ragione, Maestro... forse dovrei lasciar perdere. Forse non sono tagliato per fare il Jedi.- rispose il giovane con un'aria tra l'impudente e l'abbattuto.  
-Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo- intimò Obi-Wan afferrandolo per un braccio e costringendolo a voltarsi e a guardarlo negli occhi -Il mio Maestro credeva in te. Io credo in te.-  
Il più giovane abbassò lo sguardo, schiacciato dalle aspettative riversate su di lui.  
-Non chinare il capo.- disse Obi-Wan -L'Anakin che conoscevo non l'avrebbe mai fatto.-  
-Forse quell'Anakin è morto.-  
-No.- assicurò il Maestro prendendogli il mento fra due dita e costringendolo ancora ad incontrare il suo sguardo.  
Lo sapeva, sapeva di star giocando col fuoco. Si era reso conto di quanto profondamente lo colpisse trovarsi tanto vicino a quel giovane. Eppure ogni volta, come attirato da una forza di gravità superiore, si ritrovava a rischiare di più, a compiere gesti più avventati. Persino lo stesso Anakin doveva essersene accorto, a giudicare dal sorriso amaro che gli rivolse. -Massì... In fondo tutti noi abbiamo le nostre pecche, no?-  
Lo sguardo sbarazzino che passò nei suoi occhi per un istante riuscì quasi a convincere Obi-Wan che era tornato l'Anakin di una volta. Fu quel momento di euforia a renderlo incauto. Anzi, a farlo cedere definitivamente, quando il giovane apprendista socchiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa al muro con abbandono.  
Obi-Wan socchiuse gli occhi, inclinò il capo e si avvicinò lentamente ad Anakin. Il cuore gli batteva a mille, tanto che ebbe paura che il rumore riecheggiasse nella stanza. Non era il fascino del proibito, anzi tutto il contrario: quella era la parte sgradevole. Ciò che gli faceva mancare il respiro era il profumo della novità; all'età in cui nella maggior parte dei popoli della galassia si era già sposati e con figli, Obi-Wan stava per dare il suo primo bacio. Ad un altro uomo. Ad un altro Jedi. Era quanto di più sbagliato potesse immaginare, ma non per questo meno desiderabile.  
Per un attimo percepì con forza ancora maggiore l'enormità di ciò che stava per commettere e sperò quasi che Anakin si tirasse indietro. Ma questi non si mosse di un millimetro. Dopo tutto quello era il vero Anakin, che affrontava tutto a piè fermo e rideva delle regole.  
Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono, le braccia di Anakin lo strinsero in una morsa dalla quale Obi-Wan capì di non potersi più liberare.  
Gli accarezzò le labbra con la lingua, dolcemente, e si lasciò mordere appena, come per gioco. Ma quello non era affatto un gioco.  
-Pensi ancora che io sia adatto a fare il Jedi?- ghignò il più giovane.  
Obi-Wan sentì montare una rabbia sorda. Era stato il suo maestro a strappargli la promessa di addestrarlo, e lui per anni si era sottoposto malvolentieri a quel compito. Non per antipatia nei confronti di Anakin, ma per il suo naturale rispetto delle regole, che lo portava a rabbrividire ogniqualvolta pensava alla propria giovane età, assolutamente inadatta ad avere un Padawan, e al fatto che quel Padawan era invece già troppo grande per iniziare l'addestramento. E alla fine ecco cosa stava succedendo. Se Qui-Gon avesse saputo come sarebbe andata a finire avrebbe insistito lo stesso? Conoscendo, forse sì. Ma Obi-Wan si sentì perso, non avendo nessuno su cui contare, nessuno a cui avrebbe potuto far parola di ciò che stava accadendo. E si sentì un fallimento come Maestro.  
Fu per bisogno di metterlo a tacere, che Obi-Wan baciò ancora Anakin. E poi ancora, e ancora, semplicemente perché non riusciva a staccarsi. Gli aveva posato le mani sulle guance, tenendolo dolcemente avvinto a sé, e si lasciava stringere da quell'abbraccio assurdamente rassicurante.  
Una gamba di Anakin si infilò fra le sue e gli premette sull'inguine. Obi-Wan aveva iniziato a sentire il sangue affluire pericolosamente verso il basso sin da quando il suo Padawan l'aveva stretto a sé, ma fu solo allora che si rese conto di ciò che stavano per fare. Delle implicazioni di ciò che stavano per fare. E per la prima volta in vita sua, Obi-Wan decise di fregarsene. Aveva vissuto sempre secondo le regole, aveva messo l'Ordine davanti alla propria stessa vita, aveva servito la Repubblica con ogni fibra del proprio essere. Adesso basta. Fosse anche solo per mezz'ora, basta. Si promise che sarebbe finito tutto pur sapendo che non sarebbe stato così, e si lasciò andare.  
Dalle guance di Anakin, le sue mani scivolarono sul suo collo, e poi giù lungo la schiena fino a raggiungere la cintura e slacciargliela, mentre questi faceva lo stesso con lui.  
Quando però fece per sfilargli la giubba si dovette scontrare col pudore di Anakin. Non era la nudità a spaventarlo, quanto il mostrare il proprio braccio mutilato.  
Obi-Wan gli accarezzò la spalla alla quale si saldava la protesi di duracciaio articolato e vi depose un bacio leggero. Avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa da dirgli, ma in quel momento si sentiva assai poco adatto a dispensare saggi consigli o parole di conforto.  
Si lasciò stringere dal proprio allievo, rabbrividendo appena quando il metallo toccò la pelle della sua schiena, ma non era un brivido spiacevole.  
-Non ti fa impressione?- per un momento Anakin sembrò tornato bambino, incerto ed insicuro.  
Obi-Wan non poté evitare di sorridergli, senza capire come solo un attimo prima avesse potuto avercela con lui. -Come sei sciocco.- sussurrò deponendogli un bacio timido sul collo -Per un guerriero è normale avere cicatrici.-  
-Sì, ma...-  
Il Maestro gli mise un dito sulle labbra, e Anakin tacque docilmente. Un attimo dopo però gli afferrò la mano e gli succhiò il dito con un'espressione da ragazzino cattivo che fece girare la testa ad Obi-Wan.  
Terminarono di spogliarsi, e si ritrovarono ansimanti sulle lunghe panche degli spogliatoi, Anakin seduto addosso ad Obi-Wan. Si tirò su facendo forza sulle gambe quel tanto che bastava per sistemarsi sull'erezione del proprio Maestro e poi li lasciò penetrare, scivolando giù in un'unica spinta. Un Jedi non ha paura del dolore, ma Anakin fu costretto a fermarsi per un momento. Troppo sicuro di sé come al solito, avrebbe commentato Obi-Wan se non fosse stato impegnato a non esalare tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, a non morire all'istante, a non...  
-Anakin!- gli mugolò contro un orecchio, cercando invano di spingere il bacino verso l'alto. Era intrappolato, ma mai trappola gli fu più gradita. Aspettò che l'altro iniziasse a muoversi col cuore che batteva a mille.  
Le mani di Anakin, quelle di carne e quella d'acciaio, gli si aggrapparono alle spalle così forte che gli avrebbero lasciato certamente i segni, entrambe. -O... Obi-Wan...- sussurrò il giovane mordendosi le labbra in maniera inconsciamente sensuale mentre iniziava a spingersi contro l'altro.  
Non ebbero tempo per dilungarsi in tenerezze, non ebbero tempo per fare l'amore piano e dolcemente. Ma quei pochi minuti rubati restarono quanto di più prezioso c'era fra di loro. Poco importava che, prezioso o meno, i Jedi non avessero diritto a possedere nulla, quel gioiello nessuno avrebbe potuto strapparlo alla loro memoria.  
  
_Padme. Era stato per lei che erano finiti su quel pianeta dimenticato dagli dei e dagli uomini. Per compiere il suo destino e quello dell'intera galassia. Quella lava gli ricordava il colore delle gemme sul vestito di Padme il giorno in cui aveva scoperto che ella portava in grembo il figlio di Anakin. Non provava risentimento nei suoi confronti; almeno in quello si era dimostrato fedele agli insegnamenti jedi. Eppure non poteva non immaginare Anakin -quello stesso Anakin che in quel momento giaceva morente sulle sabbie infuocate- stringerla fra le sue braccia e farla sua. Non poteva non ricordare quella stretta d'acciaio e fremere pensando che non avrebbe mai scoperto se il cuore che muoveva quelle membra batteva per lui o per la bella senatrice._

**Author's Note:**

> Venite a urlare su quanto sia dolorosa questa ship @[captaingondolin](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com)


End file.
